La Cuarta Historia
by Auryl
Summary: [Drabble] Post.Tres Historias. A veces, las palabras que decimos no significan exactamente lo que parecen. Muy a su pesar, ellos lo saben. [HousexCuddy]R


_Disclaimer:_ Como hasta que no me case oficialmente con Bryan ni un mísero trocito de House, MD. me pertenece, mi lindo prometido me pasó en secreto las escenas omitidas de Tres Historias ):) todas Huddys fueron suficiente inspiración para esta escena chiquita :P

Matemáticas son un infierno nomas :S después de todo el dia con ellas a vueltas hice un descansito y me salio esto :P no es mucho, no me gusta especialmente y es lo mas directo que escribi :S no se que saldra de esto (nada bueno de seguro)Ademas no recuerdo los dialogos exactos de esa escena en concreto a pesar de haberme comido cientos de veces Tres Historias :P asi que las culpas a mi profe de matematicas ¬¬ Humpft.

Tres Historias fue…uno de los mejores capitulos. Me dejo hecha un charquito frente a la TV como a muchas :D y después de leer los ultimos fics aca publicados, tan inspiradores…;)

**La Cuarta Historia**

_Tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados.  
Y te apunto donde duele,  
y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados.  
Tú reviras la ofensiva  
y disparas donde sabes que hace daño.  
**(Ricardo Arjona & Ednita Nazario, Por qué hablamos)**_

Deja escapar una risa grave, ronca.

.-Normalmente son idiotas. – afirma, y sabe a una burla de sí mismo. Mira el reloj con un punto de desesperación. Sin saber cómo, el silencio parece cerrarse a su alrededor, y mantiene la vista fija en la taza. No se atreve a alzarla. Siente que tiembla por dentro y no quiere que la voz se estrangule en la boca – ¿Esta clase no acaba nunca?

.-Terminó hace veinte minutos.

Levanta los ojos apenas unos centímetros para mirarla. De alguna forma, había sabido que estaría allí. _Siempre lo hace._ El auditorio sostiene el aliento a un tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos le presta demasiada atención. El espacio que les separa se electrifica de pronto, y ella sonríe.

House sabe que está conjurando viejos fantasmas y que no es una sonrisa alegre. Es un gesto ambiguo, tan nostálgico y quebrado que duele. Sólo ha visto esa sonrisa en sus labios una vez antes, pero no desea recordarlo. Sabe que esta vez tampoco durará mucho. Carraspea y se levanta de la silla, alcanzando el bastón.

No se atreve a mirar a la clase, expectante, en el trayecto que se le antoja interminable, y no es por miedo al qué dirán, _¿cuándo demonios le importó eso?_ Toc-toc sobre la tarima de madera. No quiere chocar con las caras de los estudiantes, estrujando sus neuronas para tratar de desentrañar el misterio. No quiere ver el misterio _resuelto_ en la expresión de Cameron, Foreman y Chase, y sus gestos de descubrir desvelado el secreto que es _realmente_ tan antiguo como la naturaleza de su tormentosa relación. Y sobretodo, no quiere ver la comprensión brillando muda en Wilson. No quiere verle entender.

No, no es por miedo. Es por principios y porque no quiere ver la lástima que ha despertado su estúpido desliz.

Necesita vicodina. Ya.

Sólo se atreve a alzar los ojos cuando chocan con el rosa insoldable de una falda, y es por puro orgullo. No es porque sabe que ella no le mirará así, ni porque siente que i_necesita/i_ una atisbo de realidad y crudeza. Cuddy ya no sonríe y él se dice que ni siquiera ella puede soportarlo.

"_Nunca te perdonará." _

.-No volveré a hacerlo. – la frase cae en el silencio entre los dos. Él sabe que la entenderá. Le pone la taza esperpéntica en la mano y el tacto de su piel le quema. Retiene su mano un segundo. Sólo uno. – Y este tipo no es el mejor padre del mundo. Ni siquiera está en el ranking. ¿Qué padre deja a los niños jugar con las pinturas? Por eso está siempre enfermo… ponle tazas de plástico y la clase será suya de nuevo.

No espera una respuesta. Tampoco la necesita. Las palabras que no se han dicho flotan entre ellos y cortan duro y rápido. Sin piedad.

_Nunca nos perdonaremos._

La mira un momento más. Rompe la conexión visual y tuerce la cabeza. No quiere revivir. No quiere recordar.

_"Ha vuelto"_

Pasa por su lado. En el cuello araña su sollozo reprimido de dolor, y siente la imperiosa necesidad de girarse y compartirlo. Sujeta más fuerte la empuñadura del bastón y aprieta la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. Duda sólo un segundo. El segundo ínfimo en que el rencor gana la batalla. La Cuarta Historia. Con los nudillos blancos, se va.

Se repite a sí mismo que ella no tiene derecho a llorar en silencio ni a mostrarse culpable. Que no tiene derecho a mirarle con reprobación. Que no tiene derecho a sentirse dolida. Que sólo está siendo tan cobarde como lo fue ella. Que él _no_ se siente un miserable.na la batalla dolida.aci ellos y cortan duro y r Que en el fondo, son estúpidamente iguales. Maldice y traga una vicodina. Porque aún así nota que los ojos se le nublan.

_Maldito Método Socrático._

Por eso no les gusta recordar. A ninguno. Aún queda una historia sin resolver.


End file.
